Delivery Boy Kehujanan
by Vernina Joshuella
Summary: Jungkook merinding tiap kali hujan. PWP, JiKook / Kookmin. OOC, Omegaverse; Alpha!Jungkook & Omega!Jimin. (ch2&3: married life, parents!KookMin, OC(s))
1. Chapter 1

Delivery Boy Kehujanan

Cast: Geng 97, BTS Jungkook & Jimin

Warning(s):

1) OOC, Super-OOC, Sekali lagi aku bilang; OOC.

2) Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kelakuan Geng 97 kalau kumpul, terutama siapa yang polos dan siapa yang tidak disana makanya walaupun aku bilang Geng 97 tapi aku tidak menyebut nama,.

3) Omegaverse; Alpha!Jungkook, Omega!Jimin. Implied-Knotting. Implied-mpreg.

4) Flashback; Virgin!Kook, Experienced!Jimin.

5) Dub-Con.

XXX

XXX

XXX

Tadi siang udaranya panas dan pengap, sorenya mendadak hujan deras di rumah salah satu teman Jungkook. Udaranya jadi dingin dan Jungkook merinding sendiri di antara gengnya.

"Dingin, Kook?" tanya yang punya rumah.

"Tidak terlalu." Jawab Jungkook.

"Mau minum yang hangat-hangat?" tanya yang punya rumah pada semua tamunya, "Hujan begini biasanya bisa sampai malam."

"Kita tidak butuh minuman hangat, butuhnya kehangatan yang lain." Kata salah satu teman Jungkook, dia kemudian melirik Jungkook, "Iya, kan, Kook?"

Dan Jungkook cuma tersenyum saja. Tapi penuh arti.

Dan mereka kena gebuk bantal, "Hujan hujan jangan mesum."

Tapi sayangnya Jungkook tidak bisa tidak mesum tiap kali hujan.

XXX

XXX

XXX*

Semua ini bermula saat Jungkook baru saja jadi alpha dewasa, alpha yang sudah boleh memiliki omega dan sudah bisa berketurununan**. Jungkook mulai dianggap sebagai orang dewasa yang sudah bisa mengambil keputusannya sendiri sejak saat itu, karena itu waktu dia bilang dia mau kerja part-time –alias mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli tiket pertunjukan Runch Randa, orang tuanya setuju saja.

Jungkook baru kelas dua SMA waktu itu, pakai helm, mengendarai motor, pakai jaket dengan bordir nama restoran, mengantar jajangmyeon ke alamat seseorang bernama Park Jimin, di tengah gerimis.

Gerimis menjadi hujan deras waktu itu dan Jungkook sampai di alamat yang dituju dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Dia menenteng plastik berisi jajangmyeon dan membunyinya bel rumah. Dia menunggu untuk waktu yang cukup lama sambil mengigil kedinginan sebelum akhirnya pintu rumah terbuka sedikit.

Bau hujan dan bau jajangmyeon hangat langsung hilang saat itu juga, digantikan bau bunga cempaka*** yang khas, manis, dan membuat Jungkook rasanya langsung tidak menjejak tanah.

Pintu rumah itu hampir ditutup lagi tapi Jungkook menahannya, dengan satu tangan yang tidak memegang plastik jajangmyeon. Tangannya menahan pintu ditutup sampai berurat. Di situ Jungkook banyak tidak mengerti; pertama tidak mengerti kenapa si pemesan jajangmyeon ini malah tidak menerima pesanannya, kedua tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus sampai seperti menahan pintu itu, ketiga dia tidak mengerti perasaan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang; bersemangat, tapi pusing, ada yang menggebu gebu tapi Jungkook tidak paham apa itu.

Dan tahu tahu dia ditarik ke dalam rumah, oleh seorang omega. Lebih pendek dari Jungkook, waktu itu Jungkook tidak bisa memikirkan kata lain tentang omega itu selain sempurna. Rambutnya yang dicat cokelat (karena akar rambutnya terlihat jelas punya warna yang berbeda), alisnya, matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, pipinya, rahangnya, lehernya, semuanya.

Omega itu mendorongnya ke pintu sampai pintu tertutup, Jungkook ingat karena pinggangnya ngilu beradu dengan gagang pintu. Helmnya dibuka dan bibir Jungkook dicium lalu pintu dikunci. Jungkook lupa dimana tepatnya dia menjatuhkan plastik jajangmyeon yang dia pegang.

Karena tahu tahu dua tangannya sudah diarahkan omega itu untuk memeluk pinggangnya, sementara mulutnya masih dicium, lidahnya dimainkan dan rasanya geli. Jungkook ingat dia meremas-remas pinggul omega itu sementara si omega mulai menggesekan selangkangannya ke selangkangan Jungkook. Jungkook ingat badan omega itu terasa panas.

Jungkook tiba tiba ditarik dan direbahkan di atas sofa, dia tidak lagi dicium dan bibirnya terasa aneh, terasa kosong begitu tidak ada belah bibir yang terselip di antara bibirnya.

Omega itu langsung saja duduk di atas pangkuan Jungkook. Jungkook cuma merasakan sedikit panas dari badan si omega karena terhalang jeans yang dingin, basah dan berbahan tebal, tapi begitu si omega menyingkap baju dan jaketnya –bukan melepasnya, cuma mengangkatnya ke atas jadi perut Jungkook terlihat- dan duduk di atas perut Jungkook, dia merasa panas dari selangkangan si omega yang masih tertutup celana pendek hitam; sangat panas dan sangat basah, terus menggesek perut Jungkook. Jungkook tanpa sadar langsung saja mencengkeram pinggul si omega dan omega itu mendesah, seperti dia menikmati cengkeraman Jungkook dan gesekan antara selangkangannya dan perut Jungkook.

Omega itu tiba tiba menepis tangan Jungkook dan berdiri. Dia melepas celananya tapi tetap membiarkan kaus rumahnya yang putih dan tipis agak menerawang menempel di badannya. Lama setelah itu Jungkook jadi baru sadar kalau dia jadi punya fetish kaus putih.

Omega itu mengelus perut Jungkook sebelum turun ke bawah melepas kancing jeans Jungkook, menurunkan resletingnya dan menurunkan celana Jungkook sedikit, cuma sampai selangkangan Jungkook terbebas dari kain. Jungkook tidak paham dia dapat dorongan darimana, tapi waktu itu dia mengangkat pinggulnya supaya si omega bisa menarik celananya dan akhirnya dia malah menendang celananya sendiri supaya terlepas.

Omega itu mengelus paha Jungkook, makin ke tengah ke pusat selangkangan Jungkook yang sudah tegang. Dia melingkarkan tangannya dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. Jungkook ingat waktu itu dia ingin yang lebih lagi dari tangan mungil itu jadi karena itu dia menggenggam, mengeratkan tangan si omega di kejantanannya.

Tapi omega itu malah melakukan hal lain lagi. Dia lagi lagi duduk di atas Jungkook. Kali ini mengarahkan Jungkook untuk masuk ke dalamnya, ke lubang yang hangat, lembut, basah dan mencengkeram dengan erat.

Jungkook waktu itu tidak tahu dia harus mengumpat atau harus berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena telah menciptakan kenikmatan senikmat ini. Jadi Jungkook mendesah. Langsung memegangi badan si omega lagi, membawanya lebih dekat sambil memasukinya lebih dalam.

Jungkook menghentak ke atas. Dan omega itu menggelinjang, mendesah keras, dan jadi lebih erat lagi mencengkeram Jungkook. Dia jadi makin basah dan sampai mengenai jaket Jungkook.

Omega itu dengan terengah sambil mendesah, susah payah, bicara, "J-jangan keluar sekarang."

Jungkook waktu itu polos, belum mengerti istilah 'keluar' itu maksudnya apa. Tapi kalau itu berarti keluar dari rumah ini dan meninggalkan omega ini sendirian, Jungkook tidak akan melakukannya, jadi Jungkook menggeleng.

Lalu setelah itu si omega baru bergerak, naik turun sampai pahanya gemetar, lalu memasukan kejantanan Jungkook dalam dalam dan bergerak maju mundur, lalu berputar sampai Jungkook rasanya ngilu.

Jungkook merasa ada sesuatu yang mau keluar dari kejantanannya. Apa ini yang maksudnya keluar?

"Keluarkan di dalam, please." Rengek omega di atasnya. Kalau sekarang dipikir lagi, harusnya dia tidak usah meminta seperti itu, badan Jungkook ada dalam kendalinya, dia yang punya kekuasaan untuk mengatur Jungkook harus keluar di dalam atau di muka sekalian.

Dan Jungkook baru benar benar paham maksud istilah 'keluar' berarti ejakulasi, mengeluarkan sperma.

Dan Jungkook 'keluar' di dalam, bersamaan dengan omega itu menggelinjang, mendesah lagi dan mengotori jaket Jungkook lagi. Mereka terkunci antara satu sama lain.

Jungkook merasa lelah dan mengantuk. Jungkook mungkin polos dan terlalu lelah untuk berpikir, tapi dia tahu kalau dia sudah diperkosa dan dia menerimanya secara sukarela.

Omega itu mengelus rambutnya, menyisirnya ke belakang jadi dahi Jungkook terlihat, "Kalau lelah, tidur saja dulu." Kata omega itu.

Tangan mungilnya mengelus rambut Jungkook, menyelip di antara helai rambut Jungkook jadinya seperti memijat kepala Jungkook. Suaranya lembut, bernada tinggi dan menenangkan. Semuanya sempurna.

Dan Jungkook benar benar tertidur.

Sampai dia bangun lagi dalam keadaan telanjang.

Pakaiannya, dari jaket sampai jeans-nya, digantung di depan jendela. Sementara Jungkook tidur di sofa sambil di selimuti selimut tebal.

"Oh, sudah bangun?"

Jungkook melihat omega itu duduk di kursi meja makan tidak jauh dari sofa, kelihatannya dia baru makan jajangmyeonnya. Dia lalu minum segelas air dan baru mendekati Jungkook. Dia sudah ganti baju dan rambutnya basah jadi sepertinya dia juga sudah mandi.

"Jam berapa ini? Aku harus pulang." Jungkook mulai gelagapan. Hujan sudah berhenti dan langit juga sudah gelap. Pasti banyak yang mencarinya.

"Ah, jangan dulu pulang, kau bisa mandi dulu, atau makan dulu." Kata omega ini.

Jungkook diam saja di balik selimut, tidak berani kemana mana karena malu telanjang.

"Aku ambilkan bajumu. Handphonemu ada di meja di belakangmu, daritadi bunyi tapi tidak kuangkat." Kata omega itu, dia pergi mengambil baju Jungkook sementara Jungkook meraih handphone-nya, berusaha tidak menunjukan seinci kulitpun.

"Jangan malu malu begitu." Kata omega itu, dia meletakan pakaian Jungkook di sandaran sofa dan duduk di dekat kaki Jungkook.

Omega itu berkata lagi, malu malu, "Aku mau bilang terimakasih. Tadi itu membantu sekali."

"Kau sering melakukannya?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Tidak," jawab omega itu cepat, "Aku cuma melakukannya kalau aku butuh saja, misalnya kalau aku tidak tahan heat-ku."

"Seperti tadi?"

Omega itu mengangguk.

"Harusnya kau tidak melakukan itu." Kata Jungkook.

Omega itu menunduk, "Maaf." Katanya.

Jungkook cuma memandangnya, harusnya dia tidak minta maaf pada Jungkook, tapi pada dirinya sendiri. Melihat omega itu menunduk kikuk membuat Jungkook lama lama merasa tidak enak hati.

"Harusnya kau tidak mengobral diri begitu, harusnya kau cuma melakukannya dengan alphamu." Kata Jungkook lagi.

"Tapi aku tidak punya alpha." Kata omega itu, "Atau kau ingin jadi Alpha-ku?"

Ini pertama kalinya Jungkook berhadapan dengan omega dalam keadaan seperti ini, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dan dikatakan jadi dia cuma memberi jawaban basa basi, "Kalau aku bisa bantu, aku akan membantumu."

"Kau jelas bisa membantuku. Ayo kita bertukar nomor, jadi kalau aku butuh bantuan aku bisa menghubungimu." Kata omega itu. Jungkook bingung kenapa jadi dia dimintai nomor.

Tapi akhirnya mereka bertukar nomor.

"Namamu Park Jimin, kan?" tanya Jungkook.

"Oh, tahu darimana!?" omega itu kaget.

"Pesanan jajangmyeonnya atas nama Park Jimin." Jawab Jungkook, "Dan itu belum dibayar."

Omega itu tertawa, "Iya, aku Jimin. Aku baru pindah ke sini karena aku lanjut kuliah disini."

"Kuliah!?" gantian Jungkook yang terkejut, "Aku pikir kau anak SMP!"

Jimin memukulnya, pukulan omega yang manja dan lembut, "Kau kali yang anak SMP tapi bongsor."

Jungkook tanpa berpikir langsung saja menjawab, "Bukan! Aku kelas dua SMA!"

Jimin langsung menutup mulut, "Ya ampun," katanya, "aku menodai anak di bawah umur."

Setelah itu mereka jadi sering mengobrol, sampai sekitar dua bulan kemudian Jimin menelepon Jungkook.

Begitu Jungkook mengangkatnya, Jimin langsung bicara, "Kayaknya kita punya masalah."

"Masalah apa?" tanya Jungkook santai.

"Hasilnya positif."

"Apa!?"

XXX

XXX

XXX****

Jungkook kena gebuk bantal lagi, bantalnya besar dan Jungkook sama sekali tidak punya perlindungan diri jadi dia terguling dari sofa yang dia duduki.

"Si Jungkook melamun pasti mikir jorok." Tuduh pelaku penggebukan.

Jungkook senyum senyum saja karena yang dituduhkan ternyata benar.

"Sial, senyumnya penuh arti!"

Jungkook kena gebuk bantal lagi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Alpha-ku!?"

Tiba tiba Jimin datang.

"Kok kesini?" tanya teman Jungkook.

Jimin menunjuk Jungkook, "Dia harusnya jemput aku sejam yang lalu, tapi dia tidak muncul muncul, jadi aku diantar temanku ke sini."

Teman teman Jungkook mengangguk paham.

"Kemana handphone-mu, Jungkook?" tanya Jimin, "Aku telepon daritadi tidak diangkat-angkat."

"Mati." Jawab Jungkook, tapi kemudian Jungkook malah bicara hal lain yang tidak berhubungan dengan pertanyaan Jimin, "Jimin, aku kangen."

"Makanya ayo pulang." Kata Jimin.

XXX

XXX

XXX

*= mulai masuk flashback

**= setelah mimpi basah pertama Jungkook.

***= katanya hanja Park berarti cempaka. Makanya setiap menulis Omega!Jimin aku pasti menuliskan Jimin punya bau yang mirip bau cempaka. (cempaka putih, untuk lebih jelasnya.)

****= akhir flashback.


	2. Chapter 2

(Iseng yang berakhir dengan publishnya)

Delivery Boy Generasi Kedua.

Cast: Keluarga Jeon~

Warning:

1) OOC, Super-OOC, sekali lagi aku bilang; OOC.

2) chapter ini ceritanya 17 tahun setelah Jungkook dan Jimin pertama bertemu (dan buat anak)

3) Bodohnya, aku lupa bilang kalau anak anak Jeon ini OC. Yang perempuan namanya Heejin, terinspirasi dari Jeon Heejin. Yang sulung namanya Heejoon karena... Jin dan Joon. (Karena Jungkook fanboy Runch Randa (Namjoon))

XXX

XXX

XXX

Jungkook tidak memberi contoh yang baik pada anak anak terutama di musim panas. Dia biasa bertelanjang dada kalau di rumah, anak sulungnya -yang untungnya laki laki- sampai tertular. Anak yang malang itu bahkan cuma bukan tertular kebiasaan telanjang dada itu, tapi juga kegilaan Jungkook pada olahraga. Duo bapak-anak itu punya agenda kencan khusus yang tidak boleh diganggu gugat ke gym.

Jimin tidak masalah dengan kegemaran berolahraga, dia cuma bermasalah dengan efek yang ditimbulkan pada anak bungsunya, gadis kecil yang masih SD dan polos. Inilah kenapa Jimin tidak mau punya anak perempuan, walaupun itu beta perempuan atau alpha perempuan sekalipun -kalau ada, karena menjaga omega perempuan itu lebih sulit dari menjaga anak laki laki, terutama kalau anaknya cantik dan suka berpakaian minim karena mencontoh Jungkook yang suka tidak pakai baju.

Anak perempuannya itu sekarang sedang menonton kartun yang biasa tayang Minggu pagi, Jungkook -yang lagi lagi tidak pakai baju- sedang makan sereal, sementara Jimin mendengar langkah kaki terburu buru menuruni tangga; bisa dipastikan itu anak sulungnya.

"Eo -Eh, lagi kencan, ya?" Anak sulungnya itu berhenti mendadak begitu melihat Jimin dan Jungkook duduk berhadap hadapan di meja makan, sementara adiknya ada jauh di depan TV.

"Bukan kencan, kok." Kata Jimin.

"Kencan, ya bilang saja kencan. Romantis sedikit, Eomma."

Jimin tertawa kecil, "Oke, bilang saja aku dan Appa-mu sedang kencan. Tapi kalau mau mengobrol, kita masih bisa mengobrol."

Jungkook mengangguk.

Anak sulung mereka duduk di samping Jimin, "Ya, aku mau bicara."

"Kalau soal uang jajan, jawabanku masih tidak." Kata Jimin.

"Kalau soal motor juga sama." Sambung Jungkook.

"Bukan, bukan. Bisa tidak kita berhenti membahas soal itu? Aku sedang berusaha untuk menerima penolakan kalian kemarin."

"Tapi kami melakukan ini untuk ke-"

"Iya, Eomma. Aku paham seribu persen kalau motor itu bahaya, sekeren apapun motor dia tetap berbahaya." Anak itu menyela omongan Jimin, "Tapi yang ingin aku bicarakan bukan itu."

"Kalau begitu apa?"

"Aku sudah besar kan?" Anak itu malah balik bertanya.

Jungkook bingung menjawabnya, tapi Jimin menjawab, "Kau ada di tengah tengah."

"Nah, bagus." Katanya bersemangat, "Dan aku harus berlatih supaya bisa jadi alpha yang mandiri dan bertanggung jawab, kan?"

"To the point saja, Nak. Mau bilang apa?" Kata Jungkook.

"Aku mau coba kerja part-time."

Jungkook dan Jimin terdiam sebelum akhirnya Jungkook tertawa, puas sekali sampai hampir jatuh dari kursi, Jimin menutup mukanya dengan dua tangan, menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Apa?" Tanya anak sulung mereka, "Kenapa kalian tertawa?"

Jimin tertawa sampai menangis, "Tidak, cuma teringat kenangan lama."

"Jangan jangan kalian pertama bertemu waktu Appa kerja part-time, ya."

Jungkook tertawa lagi, "Kau benar, sangat benar."

Tiba tiba gadis kecil muncul di tengah tengah dua orang dewasa yang sedang bernostalgia itu dan anak laki laki yang jengkel, "Kenapa Appa dan Eomma tertawa?" Tanyanya.

"Mana aku tahu." Jawab kakaknya ketus, "Ayo, Heejin kita tinggalkan mereka sebelum kita ikut tertawa tidak jelas juga."

XXX

XXX

XXX

O

XXX

XXX

XXX

Hari sedang sangat panas dan semua orang pakai baju pendek, Jungkook lagi lagi bertelanjang dada. Jimin tahu badannya bagus tapi itu memberi contoh buruk pada Heejin.

Anak SD itu pakai celana pendek dan tank top, duduk di depan AC. Tiba tiba dia berdiri, "Aku mau beli es krim." Katanya. Dia merogoh saku celananya dan menemukan uang, "Aku pergi ya, Eomma, Appa."

"Heejin," panggil Jungkook, "Kau ingat Appa bilang apa soal berpakaian."

"Ya," jawabnya sambil tersenyum kikuk, "Aku ganti baju dulu."

"Ajak juga Oppa-mu." Timpal Jimin.

"Iya."

Tapi kakaknya Heejin yang sedang dibicarakan tiba tiba muncul sudah dengan membawa dompet, "Heejin mau pergi, kan?"

"Iya, tapi dia mau ganti baju dulu." Kata Jimin.

Setelah beberapa belas menit keluarga itu sudah makan es krim di hari yang panas.

Heejin membawa selebaran.

"Apa itu, Tokki?" Tanya Jimin.

"Ini dari Paman yang aku temui tadi, waktu Heejoon Oppa lagi bayar es krimnya, katanya aku disuruh ikut audisi idol." Jelas Heejin.

Jimin melirik anak sulungnya yang sedang mengemut sendok minta penjelasan, tapi si anak cuma mengangkat bahu.

"Agensi apa?" Tanya Jungkook, dia mengambil selebaran yang Heejin pegang, "Kau mau ikut?"

"Mau. Katanya kalau tidak bisa apa apa, tidak masalah. Nanti disana diajari macam macam, menyanyi, menari, rap juga, akting dan modelling juga."

"Wah, bagus itu."

"Jungkook!" Jimin berseru.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jungkook, "Aku juga pernah ikut audisi begini."

"Audisi dari agensi idol?" Tanya anak sulung mereka, Heejoon.

"Bukan, audisi pencarian bakat, tapi itu sama sama audisi kan?"

"Jadi aku boleh ikut?" Tanya Heejin.

"Kalau bukan audisi dari agensi terpercaya, kau tidak boleh ikut." Kata Jimin, dia mengambil selebaran dari tangan Jungkook.

"Tapi kalau Bighit, kau boleh itu, soalnya ada Runch Randa." Kata Jungkook.

"Serius, Appa!?"

"Ya, serius." Jawab Jungkook.

Heejoon tertawa, "Bighit tidak terima trainee cewek, loh."

"Yah..."

"Sayang sekali."

"Agensi apa ini?" Tanya Jimin, "Blockberry? Creative?"

"Oh! Itu anak perusahaan Polaris Ent, Eomma." Jelas Heejoon.

"Polaris?"

"Ladies' Code."

"Jadi bagaimana, boleh tidak?" Tanya Heejin.

"Kalau bukan Big3, tidak boleh."

"Loh! Kau mau anakmu jadi budak kontrak?" Tanya Jungkook, "Atau mendekam di ruang bawah tanah tanpa kepastian debut? Atau dewasa sebelum waktunya."

"Memangnya trainee itu dikurung di ruang bawah tanah?" Tanya Heejin.

"Itu cuma kiasan, Heejin." Jelas Heejoon.

"Y-ya, jangan." Gagap Jimin.

"Masukan kelinci kita ke Bighit." Kata Jungkook.

"Duh, Appa, Bighit tidak terima trainee cewek setelah GLAM. Aku harus bilang berapa kali?"

"Atau kau saja, Joon, yang masuk Bighit dan minta tanda tangan Runch Randa."

"Kok jadi aku!?" Tanya Heejoon, "Aku tidak mau kalau tidak ada Heejin!"

"Aku sudah buat keputusan." Kata Jimin.

Seluruh keluarganya melihat ke arahnya.

"Heejin boleh ikut audisi kalau sudah dua belas tahun."

"Janji, ya, Eomma."

"Ya, Eomma janji."

Heejoon menatap sinis ibunya sendiri, "Eomma kan janjinya tidak bisa dipegang."

"Tapi janji sehidup sematinya dengan Appa bisa dipegang loh, Joon." Celetuk Jungkook.

XXX

XXX

XXX

Note(2): Aku iseng karena aku tidak tahu harus menulis ide yang mana dulu. Aku kurang bahan bakar, aku mau ngeship sesuatu sampai heboh sendiri tapi aku tidak punya OTP yang sampai bisa menggetarkan hati begitu.

Note(3): tolong racuni aku dengan OTP-mu (siapapun yang baca note ini), mau dari idol grup kayak Bangtan atau SVT atau dari trainee kayak kontestan Produce 101 aku terima semua, kok.


	3. Chapter 3

Delivery Boy Kehujanan

Cast: Jungkook & Jimin

Warning(s):

1) OOC, Super-OOC, Sekali lagi aku bilang; OOC.

2) Omegaverse; Alpha!Jungkook, Omega!Jimin.

XXX

XXX

XXX

Jimin memang tidak mengizinkan Heejin langsung masuk agensi idol, tapi dia memasukan Heejin ke kursus tari dan menyanyi supaya nanti Heejin sudah siap dengan kehidupan trainee. Heejin baru akan pulang dari kursusnya nanti jam tujuh malam, Heejoon kerja sambilan sesuai cita citanya dan nanti dia yang akan menjemput Heejin dari tempat les.

Jadi Jungkook dan Jimin duduk berdua di sofa di depan TV, Jungkook sudah pulang dari jam setengah enam.

"Tidak ada anak anak sepi, ya." Kata Jimin.

Jungkook memegang remote tapi tidak mengganti saluran televisi, "Heejoon juga sudah besar dan Heejin kalau jadi trainee pasti akan jarang di rumah juga."

"Heejoon sebentar lagi kuliah, harusnya dia mulai ikut bimbel."

"Tidak usah," kata Jungkook, "Anak seperti Heejoon makin ditekan malah makin parah, nanti malah sia sia uang bimbelnya. Biar saja dia kerja part-time, sekalian supaya dia belajar bisnis dan belajar menghargai uang. Siapa tahu juga dia bisa menemukan cita citanya dari pengalaman kerjanya. "

"Wow, Kookie."

"Apa?" tanya Jungkook, dia tidak merasa kata katanya salah tapi Jimin tersenyum padanya.

"Kau tahu aku selalu mencintaimu, kan?"

Sekarang Jungkook yang tersenyum, sombong, "Aku selalu tahu." Duduk Jungkook merapat pada Jimin dan tahu tahu mereka sudah berciuman saja.

"Jimin." Bisik Jungkook setelahnya.

"Iya?"

"Katamu sepi kalau tidak ada anak anak."

"Ya?"

"Tambah, yuk."

Jungkook menggenggam tangan Jimin. Banyak hal yang sudah berubah, tapi sisi Jungkook yang ini tidak pernah berubah sejak awal, selalu semenggebu ini, selalu bisa membuat Jimin jadi malu malu dan mau walaupun dia sedang tidak ingin. Dan bilang, "Ayo. Kapan?"

"Sekarang." Jawab Jungkook.

Jimin lalu berdiri, tapi Jungkook menahannya, "Disini saja." kata Jungkook, "Seperti waktu itu."

"Kenapa kau masih bahas soal itu?" tanya Jimin, nadanya kesal karena dia malu, tapi dia tetap menduduki Jungkook yang tahu tahu sudah berbaring di sofa.

Jimin pakai celana pendek dan tangan Jungkook menyusup ke baliknya, meremas paha Jimin. Jungkook tidak bicara apa apa, cuma tersenyum saja.

Jimin menunduk, mendekat pada Jungkook dan mengecup bibirnya, "Serius tidak mau pindah?" tanya Jimin.

"Tidak." Jawab Jungkook, dia menekan kepala Jimin dan menciumnya dalam dalam. Tangan Jungkook kokoh dan Jimin merasa seperti dia yang dikurung, padahal dia yang ada di atas. Jungkook versi berpengalaman itu memang sangat hebat.

Jadi Jimin menggerakan pinggulnya di atas pangkuan Jungkook dan tangannya bertumpu pada bahu Jungkook. Ciuman mereka berhenti, "Malu kalau ketahuan anak anak." Kata Jimin.

"Malah seru." Kata Jungkook.

Jimin jadi gemas, dia mencubit lengan Jungkook, lalu menegakan duduknya, "Serius, Jungkook!"

"Aku serius, Jimin." Katanya, sambil tersenyum senyum.

Satu tangan Jimin menggenggam rambut Jungkook, tangannya yang lain mengarahkan tangan Jungkook untuk meraba badannya. Dan Jimin mencium Jungkook, sampai ketika Jungkook mulai menggunakan lidah, Jimin langsung menjauh.

Dan Jimin langsung saja menciumi telinga kanan Jungkook, pelan pelan turun ke dua sisi lehernya, lalu naik lagi ke telinga kiri. Setelah itu berhenti.

"J-jangan berhenti, Jimin." Jungkook pelan pelan membuka matanya dan mendapati Jimin memandanginya, jari jarinya dimainkan di lubang telinga dan daun telinga Jungkook dan Jungkook merasakan geli yang menyenangkan.

"Menurut dulu, baru kita lanjut."

Jungkook terlihat keenakan ketika telinganya dimainkan dan itu membuat Jimin merasa menang.

"Ok, aku akan menuruti Eomma."

"Anak pintar." Puji Jimin, dia mengelus leher Jungkook, "A-"

Tiba tiba bel rumah mereka berbunyi.

"Anak anak datang!"

Jungkook cemberut.

XXX

XXX

XXX

Keluarga Jeon berkumpul waktu makan malam. Jimin tiba tiba bertanya, "Kalau kalian punya adik, bagaimana?"

Heejin langsung antusias, "Adik?"

"Iya, adik." Jawab Jimin.

"Aku mau adik."

"Aku sudah tujuhbelas." Kata Heejoon.

"Terus kenapa?" tanya Jimin.

"Rasanya jadi seperti aku yang bakal punya anak. Kalau aku bawa adik bayi jalan jalan pasti aku dikira ayahnya." Jelas Heejoon, "Terus, kapan mulai program?"

Jungkook tersedak.

XXX

XXX

XXX

Di suatu hari Minggu datang sebuah mobil ke rumah keluarga Jeon. Jungkook mempersilahkannya masuk dan menurunkan barang bawaannya di dalam rumahnya.

"Sofa?" tanya Heejoon.

"Untuk apa sofa?" tambah Heejin.

Jimin cuma berdecak, "Jungkook."

Jungkook menjawab, "Untuk ditaruh di kamar Eomma dan Appa."

XXX

XXX

XXX

Note: Tadinya aku mau buat yang seperti chapter 1, tapi tidak jadi, maaf ya...

Di bawah ini bisa dibilang balasan review review.

Note: Aku suka Bae Jinyoung loh. Dia di timnya si Dewi yang aku agak gimana gitu karena ya... semua orang paham lah kenapa aku begini. Tapi aku akhirnya nonton Boy in Luv mereka dan BAM! Auto-stan Bae Jinyoung dan Park Jihoon, apalagi pas 'neol mireonaejin mothaegesseo'-nya Jinyoung aku rasanya meleleh. Sebenarnya tim Boy in Luv impianku itu Dongho, Guanlin, Yongguk, Sangbin, Samuel, Jihoon, Jinyoung bertujuh kayak Bangtan, terus highnote keramatnya pakai 3 suara aja biar Dongho cerewet lagi. Tapi sebenernya dia protes itu bagus karena apa yang Dewi lakuin ke dia itu (jahat) gak adil.

Note(2): Aku lebih suka bilang Dewi daripada Daehwi, hahaha. Cocok aja apalagi pas dia drama banget waktu Muel mainan ceker ayam.

Note(3): Haknyeon itu nyebelin tapi bikin pengen liat terus, jahat dia sama Guanlin, untung ada Papa Kang membela anak ayam. Ini aku belum bahas Seonho ya dan belum bahas Sorry, Sorry dan belum bahas Bomnal juga, bisa kelelep ff-nya kalau aku sampai bahas Justice League + Super Mario + Seonho-Jinyoung di Bomnal + Tim Right Round karena aku mendadak suka Hanung karena dia ekspresinya sumpah kece abis (Yeo Hwanwoong).

Note(4): Aku juga suka LOONA sejak Heejin rilis ViViD. Dan Heejin itu kelincinya LOONA, Jeon + Kelinci cocok untuk jadi anak Kookie kan?

Note(5): Aku juga suka K.A.R.D, terutama Taehyung (J-Seph)! dan Jeon Jiwoo itu cocok juga sebenarnya jadi anaknya JiKook, marganya sudah Jeon, maknae badass dan sexy (Kata Taehyung dia sexy) dan tebak apa panggilannya dari fans; Sticky Mochi. Dan sekarang rambutnya pink (pink campur ungu), Bomnal sekali~ Matthew (BM) itu kuat banget loh, dia gendong Jeon Somin satu tangan, gendong bridal gitu tapi satu tangan, aku mau pacar kayak gitu~ (?). lagu kesukaanku Oh Nana. Kalau tahu aku, aku selalu cuap cuap soal Oh Nana walaupun sekarang sudah eranya Rumor. Aku agak berharap mereka rilis lagu sejenis Oh Nana lagi daripada Don't Recall dan Rumor, dan aku harap Taehyung lebih banyak nyanyi lagi dan tidak di-auto-tune.

Note(6): Aku sudah keracunan TaeGum –atau biasa aku panggil Gummybear karena Gum + Honey Bear (Tae itu Honey Bear)- sejak mereka kencan ke Jeju. Rasanya aku mau cancel semua ship Tae-ku untuk fokus nge-ship mereka berdua yang indah sekali~


End file.
